


Sin City's cold and empty

by hyuniemineymo



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Beomgyu dresses up, Bottom Choi Beomgyu, Boys in Skirts, Bullying, Closeted Character, Happy Birthday Soobin, It's Soogyu centric so no other members, M/M, Porn With Plot, Soobin has a crush on Beomgyu, Soobin likes it, Top Choi Soobin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:48:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27893332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyuniemineymo/pseuds/hyuniemineymo
Summary: He smiled at his reflection, he looked so beautiful. Just like what he imagined what the outfit would look like on him, he was tired of wearing his school uniform. He always wanted to try these kinds of clothes, he moved around staring at his figure in the clothes. "So pretty…""Hello? Anyone there! This is the plumber!" Oh shit , he totally forgot the plumber coming in to fix the pipes. Now he doesn't know what to do, he panics and quickly goes down to open the door. Forgetting the kind of outfit he wore.orBeomgyu's a closeted gay, Soobin's a plumber, Beomgyu dresses up with a skirt and you put two and two together
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu & Choi Soobin, Choi Beomgyu/Choi Soobin
Kudos: 89





	Sin City's cold and empty

"Beomgyu!"

  
  
  


"Yes mom?" His mom's voice startling him, he's been too deep in his thoughts and to say he was nervous was an understatement. His religious and conservative mother was surely never gonna accept the fact that he's gay if she knew, but knowing that he's still taking the risk to tell her so is a stupid decision

  
  
  


But he had no choice, his bully Heojin was threatening to out him to the whole school which is a catholic all boys school too by the way, the combination of it was so fucked up. But him telling his mom his sexuality was the thing he would choose rather than losing the scholarship his school has offered him. 

  
  


Since Day 1 he had a passion for music, and Beomgyu will go against odds just to continue doing his passion, he'd rather be living separately from his mom while pursuing music than to lose the precious scholarship.

  
  


"I'll be leaving the house to visit Seoul, and I'll get home by 11 pm so while I'm gone clean the house" His mom was probably going to the local church in Seoul, where she meets with her "religious" friends to pray all day. He forgot her mom does this every first sunday of the month, he has 12 hours by himself alone. Maybe the skies have given him the chance to think his decision through before confessing to his Mom.

  
  


"Be safe on the way mom" He follows his mom to the door, "Also, I've called a plumber to fix the pipes at 1pm so expect him to come by, take care of the house" He nods at his moms reminders, she goes in to her car and Beomgyu closes the door. 

  
  
  


_Great_

  
  
  
  
  


Beomgyu proceeds to clean the living room and arrange the appliances, then later cleaning the kitchen and balcony. He then cleans his mom's bedroom, then his. And after 2 hours of cleaning, he has finished cleaning the whole house. 

  
  
  


Beomgyu drops down at his bed out of exhaustion, his chest rising up and down rapidly.

  
  
  
  
  


_Hold on…_

  
  
  
  
  
  


"If I'm alone, then I can wear my skirt!" Beomgyu jumps at excitement to the idea, rushes into his little cabinet where he keeps his **stuff**. Pulling out the black plaid skirt with chains in it, proceeding to pull out the red translucent long sleeve that he has, the part of the chest being the only thing opaque in the fabric.

  
  


Beomgyu squeals at excitement, biting his lips at the anticipation. He then gets his black knee high socks to finish the look. Wait—No.

  
  
  


He goes to his other cabinet and finds the accessory that'll complete his look, he draws his hand to the farther side, his face instantly brightens when he feels it in his palms.

  
  
  


His black choker, _perfect,_ Beomgyu says to himself. He quickly goes to the bathroom to take a good shower, washing out the sweat he gained from cleaning the whole house.

  
  
  


He gets out of the shower and dries and styles his hair with his mom's hair blower and flat iron. He puts on the whole outfit he made, and excitedly runs to the mirror.

  
  
  
  


He smiled at his reflection, he looked so beautiful. Just like what he imagined what the outfit would look like on him, he was tired of wearing his school uniform. He always wanted to try these kinds of clothes, he moved around staring at his figure in the clothes. "So pretty…"

  
  
  
  


"Hello? Anyone there! This is the plumber!" _Oh shit_ , he totally forgot the plumber coming in to fix the pipes. Now he doesn't know what to do, he panics and quickly goes down to open the door. Forgetting the kind of outfit he wore.

  
  
  
  
  


"I'm sorry! I was busy upstairs!" Beomgyu's heart never beat so fast before, He wasn't the usual plumber who fixed the pipes before, he was younger. And younger, because he's his classmate Choi Soobin.

  
  
  
  


"Oh…" The plumber's cheeks slowly blushing, "Can i come in?" The plumber speaks, for some reason Soobin sounded nervous.

  
  
  
  


"Yes!" Beomgyu moved away from the doorway instantly, gesturing to Soobin to come in. He and Soobin were classmates, but rarely really spoke to each other before. And if they ever did, it was because of their group activities.

  
  
  
  


Not knowing Soobin had an awful infatuated crush on Beomgyu. Soobin followed Beomgyu to the kitchen to fix the pipes, he had to do his job. And his classmate's presence was making him feel shy.

  
  
  
  


While he's doing his job, Beomgyu didn't leave him alone. He was just there, standing and looking at Soobin doing his job.

  
  
  
  


"Can I help?" Beomgyu cutted the thick silence between them, it was probably stupid of him to even offer help. 

  
  
  
  


"You can, can you please hand me that tool?" Beomgyu nods quickly and _fuck_ the skies were testing Soobin. Beomgyu bends to the floor to get the tool in his toolbox, and the younger certainly forgot to wear shorts, he was wearing panties instead.

  
  
  
  
  


Soobin couldn't help himself, he feels his pants feeling tight below. He bites his lip to suppress the hot feeling he's experiencing right now.

  
  
  
  
  


Meanwhile Beomgyu purposely picks the tool slowly, he didn't know what got into him. But he knows the older was affected because of the heavy breathing of the older behind him.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Beomgyu finally hands Soobin the tool, Beomgyu proceeds to go to the living room to scroll through his phone while he waits for Soobin to finish. Somehow, he doesn't feel shy with his outfit now.

  
  
  
  


Even gaining the confidence to palm himself through his skirt, he feels himself hard through the panties. Stroking it through his skirt didn't seem to be enough so he lifts his skirt to feel more, he sees the patch of pre cum staining the panties.

  
  
  


He frees his cock from his panties and strokes it causing him to let out small moans, he doesn't know if Soobin heard it. But what's important for him right now is to feel pleasure. 

  
  
  
  


So Beomgyu fixes himself and goes upstairs to get his lube, instead of doing it in his bedroom. He loved the idea of Soobin catching him pleasuring himself.

  
  
  
  


Beomgyu sits at the couch again and pours a little bit of lube on his cock, spreading it even by stroking it up and down. He focuses on the sensitive head that was oozing pre cum, then going to the base to stroke up and down again.

  
  
  


Beomgyu accidentally lets out a loud whimper, he doesn't even care if Soobin heard it. He feels close to his climax and he's getting it.

  
  
  
  


Beomgyu rolls his eyes back expecting his climax near to his reach. But what he doesn't expect is a hand stopping him, Beomgyu opens his eyes and sees Soobin with his hair disheveled, forehead with sweat probably from fixing the pipes. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


"You're so shameless Beomgyu-ah" Soobin speaks with a sweet tone, but it didn't sound genuine. It sounded like he was mocking Beomgyu.

  
  
  
  
  


"Want me to do it for you darling?" Soobin suggests, He sits down at the couch, next to Beomgyu. 

  
  
  
  


Soobin pats his lap, gesturing the younger to sit on it, Beomgyu obeys. He then positions Beomgyu's legs strangling his torso, making him lay down his upper body to the couch to get better access.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Soobin lifts the skirt and wraps his palms around Beomgyu's cock, pumping it with enough speed that has Beomgyu moaning loudly out of pleasure, his moans sounded slutty, totally fitting for his small frame.

  
  
  
  


Soobin then slows down to reach for the lube at the nearby table, he works with one hand pouring the lube on his two fingers. While pumping Beomgyu's cock he inserts one finger inside Beomgyu's hole, which made him moan louder.

  
  
  


And may the skies help him, Beomgyu's moans were so loud he hoped some neighbors won't mind it. 

  
  
  
  


Soobin adds another finger, and Beomgyu climaxes, he lets go of Beomgyu's cock but his finger remains inside his hole. The younger screamed suddenly, he must've hit Beomgyu's prostate, Soobin smirks and hit it repeatedly, he had Beomgyu screaming with tears running down his face on top of him. It was a beautiful sight to stare at. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


"Soobin...please stop…" Beomgyu pleads, Soobin immediately stops and Beomgyu lifts his body to face Soobin. "Why? Do you want to do something else?" Soobin asks with a hint of worry

  
  
  
  


"Mhmm, wanna suck you" Beomgyu responds, he immediately grabs the hem of Soobin's pants and pulls it down along with his underwear, he knows the older has been hard for too long.

  
  
  
  
  


Beomgyu puts his ass up in the air to face down Soobin's cock, it was veiny and dripping with pre cum and add that he had _girth_ too. He licks his lips before teasing Soobin by only putting kitten licks on the head, again and again. Soobin groans, which made Beomgyu chuckle.

  
  
  
  
  


He finally gave Soobin what he wanted, his hands wrapped around Soobin's torso. He wraps his tongue around while bobbing his head up and down.

  
  
  
  


Beomgyu looks up to Soobin while sucking him and Soobin swears to the Gods that it was the prettiest sight he had ever laid on drool dripping on his mouth, Beomgyu hums on the cock leaving the older to roll his eyes back until he sees stars, Beomgyu's lips was wrapped prettily on his cock looking like a fragile glass.

  
  


And soon enough, Soobin climaxes inside Beomgyu's mouth. He lets Soobin's cum drip from his mouth instead of swallowing it. Beomgyu grins and wipes it with his clothes.

  
  


And as Soobin comes out of his high, he goes to change their position, but Beomgyu sits on his lap instead signalling him to stop moving. "Shh Soobinie let me do the work" Beomgyu smirks at him, his eyes gleaming at Soobin.

  
  
  
  


And as you know it, Beomgyu was riding Soobin's cock, eyes rolled back while moaning like a mad man. Soobin's cock felt so good and big inside his hole, the hole was hugging the cock inside it like it's never gonna let go, the head hitting the prostate every time their hips meet.

  
  
  
  


Soobin on the other hand couldn't even control his moans, the younger's hole clenching his thick cock and he felt like he'll explode. Beomgyu's hole was heaven, it felt even tighter than his fleshlights, and he was enjoying the sight of him bouncing up and down on his cock, the younger looked insane, tears continuously cascading in his cheeks. 

  
  
  
  


Soobin cums inside Beomgyu's hole, and the younger followed after, cum was dripping on his ass, and Soobin couldn't help but to smile at the scene.

  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


"Fuck!" Beomgyu moans loudly, they're currently in the kitchen, Beomgyu was bended down and holding the edge of the marbled kitchen island for support. 

  
  
  


"You like that?" Soobin asks, he pounds into Beomgyu at a satisfying pace.

  
  
  


"Yes, so much" Beomgyu was losing his mind, he screams when Soobin proceeded to pound him faster. He feels his tears dripping down his face, he closes his eyes to embrace what was happening. 

  
  


"S-soobin, fuck-too much" 

  
  
  
  


"Want me to stop?" Soobin replies

  
  


"N-no, keep going, this is too good, I think I'm going cra—fuck!" Soobin hits his prostate repeatedly again. Beomgyu bites his lip as he can't even have the strength to moan anymore. He feels his throat feeling wore down not to mention that he already cummed four times.

  
  
  


"I'm c-coming Beomgyu" Soobin says, his grip on Beomgyu's waist tightening. After several thrusts he releases his fifth load onto Beomgyu. 

  
  
  


Beomgyu feels his hole being filled up again with Soobin's semen. A few thrusts from Soobin to get off his high amd Beomgyu cums, staining the sides of the kitchen island.

  
  
  


Beomgyu pants, his chest rising up and down. Before he collapses to the floor he feels Soobin carrying him. "Where's your room?" Soobin asks.

  
  
  


"Upstairs, the second door" He instructs, he closes his eyes out of exhaustion. He then feels his soft mattress engulfing him, Beomgyu hums at the soft feeling.

  
  
  


"I'll clean the mess downstairs then I'll get back to you okay?" 

  
  
  


"Okay" Beomgyu responds, not realizing he drifted off to sleep.

  
  
  
  


Soobin wiped the mess they made in the living room and kitchen, after cleaning he goes back to Beomgyu. He smiles at the sight of the younger, he was hugging the pillows while sleeping peacefully. So Soobin proceeds to lay beside the younger, wrapping his arms in his waist from the back, and soon Soobin is layed asleep beside Beomgyu.

* * *

  
  
  
  


Beomgyu opens his eyes slowly, he yawns while removing the heavy weight from his waist. He turns around and sees Soobin sleeping. Beomgyu's eyes widened when he realized, his mom was going home at 11pm and it's already night.

  
  
  


So he runs to his digital clock, he sighs when he sees the time saying 8:12 PM. Him and Soobin still had time, he freezes when he feels a presence hugging him from the back.

  
  
  


"Why did you get out of bed?" Soobin asks with a sleepy voice, it was deeper than usual.

  
  
  


"I checked the time, Mom is coming home at 11PM and you really don't want us to be caught"

  
  


"Why? You can just say we're friends and I'm staying over" Soobin suggested

  
  


"Well, my mom is super religious, and you know Heojin?"

  
  
  


"The bully?"

  
  


"Yeah, he's threatening to out me to the whole school, but the school offered me a scholarship to SNU, and I don't want to lose that…I'd rather have my mother disowning me than losing that scholarship."

  
  
  


Soobin was deep into thought, unconsciously biting his lip "I know a way to make Heojin shut up"

  
  
  


"What?"

  
  
  


"Money" Soobin grins

  
  
  
  


"What? I don't have one!" Beomgyu thought it was ridiculous, he wasn't exactly poor but he's also not rich enough just to give money to his bully.

  
  
  


"I have, a lot of them" He remembers Soobin is born into old money, then a question suddenly pops in his mind

  
  


"Then why are you working as a plumber?" Beomgyu asks

  
  
  


"I wasn't working, It was a punishment by my mother to me for breaking her precious vase"

  
  
  


Beomgyu bursts into laughter, Soobin only glares at him but he didn't budge

  
  


"So rich boy got punished by mommy?" Soobin hits his arm, then Beomgyu hits twice back

  
  
  


"Okay, but you're really paying Heojin just to shut him up for me?"

  
  
  


"You can pay me back" 

  
  
  


"How?"

  
  
  


"Let me pretend that I'm your friend to your mom so I can stay here whenever I want"

  
  


"Really?" 

  
  


"Why? You don't want it?" 

  
  


"No, but, what are you gonna do here?" Beomgyu asks, Soobin leans close to his face

  
  
  


"You know what we're gonna do" Soobin closes the space between them and places his lips to Beomgyu, he places his foot backwards so they land on his bed. Beomgyu places his palms to Soobin's cheeks to deepen the kiss, after several seconds. They both pull away from the kiss.

  
  
  
  


"We still have time before your mom comes home" Soobin smirks

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I'm back with a birthday gift~ this was originally planned to be post earlier but then i thought this could be a gift now, so please comments or kudos if you enjoyed~


End file.
